


All Is To Be Dared

by Glinda



Series: Sappho Quotes Prompt Table [5]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: Her working theory, not yet subjected to vigorous peer review, is that the lack of reciprocity is part of the appeal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt - Sappho #5. He seems to me equal to gods that man

For all that Kevin is so very dense and so utterly useless at his job, Holtzmann is nonetheless rather fond of him. They all are. But it’s the way he fascinates Erin that she finds particularly fascinating. The men that Erin dates are prissy and formal, smart and sanctimonious, they, to a man, want to prize Erin away from her ‘odd obsession’ and entice her back to mainstream science. These dates are few and far between, and between them Erin keeps returning to her awkward pining over Kevin.

Holtzmann loves to watch them, Kevin’s studied indifference and Erin’s increasingly disastrous flirting.

Mating rituals of heterosexuals are fascinating she assures Abby and Patty, though she doubts they believe her, but they humour her and bring her the popcorn she claims is the only thing she wants for. (Truly they are the best of humans.) But really, its fascinating to watch the play of terrible flirting set against Kevin’s – whether clueless or intentional - utter indifference to said flirting. But the main attraction for Holtzmann lies in its ability to shed light on her own unrequited crush. The baffling persistence of her crush on Erin herself, lingering despite clear evidence contra-indicative of any returned attraction.

Her working theory, not yet subjected to vigorous peer review, is that the lack of reciprocity is part of the appeal, a safe target that won’t turn round and demand emotional commitment that the other half of the equation isn’t ready to give. Harmless, mostly.

But given the choice between something interesting and something safe, Holtzmann will always choose interesting. It’s time to move on, for both of them.


End file.
